Icon of Originality
by Riot-Artist
Summary: Maka's been dreaming of being in a band for her whole life. Finally, she gets a chance. At her first performance, she meets three guys: Soul, BlackStar, and Kid. Who will earn the singer's heart? Band AU.
1. Icon of Originality

**Heya! Decided to do another Soul Eater story, since ideas pop in my head XD. This is a Band AU where Kilik, Hiro, and Ox are a hard rock band looking for a lead singer that can also play guitar, preferably female. Their band is called 'Icon of Originality'. Hope y'all enjoy! :D**

**Don't own Soul Eater or any songs in this fic!**

Maka sat outside the band's audition hall, her guitar beside her. She had been playing guitar and piano since she was 5, and had been singing before that. It was her dream to be in a Hard Rock band, and now her favorite local one was holding auditions. Apparently their original lead singer, Kim, had quit due to ending her romantic involvement with the band's drummer, Ox. She had been so nervous when she found out they were having these auditions, fearing she wasn't good enough, didn't have the skill or talent, etc…, but her friends told her differently and she ended up being the last name on the sign-up sheet.

"Thank you, Miss." The security guard said as she escorted the girl out of the audition room. She looked flustered and embarrassed, and Maka wondered what she had done to get that look on her face.

"Alright. Lastly, Miss Albarn." Maka stood and collected her guitar, strapping it over her back. "Well, you certainly look the part." The man, whose name tag read 'Sid' commented, a grin on his face. She guessed her plaid skirt, white button-up and leather jacket looked somewhat hard rock…must be the black combat boots, she decided.

Maka smiled at him slightly, a glint of amusement in her eyes as she stepped through the doors to see the stage. Fairly large for auditions, but not too large. The band was sitting at a table beside the stage, a pained look on all of their faces. As she got closer she could hear the end of their conversation.

"Terrible! Just terrible! She was _out of tune_ the whole time!" Ox said, clearly the loudest of the three.

"I know, and _pink?_ Why would you wear that to an audition for a hard rock band? It would be cool if her _hair _ was pink, but still!" Hiro complained, looking like he was going to puke. Maka had to agree, pink was a hideous color.

"Hello, I'm Maka Albarn. Here for auditions." She waved her hand awkwardly, trying to get their attention.

Kilik stood, extending his hand for her to shake, which she did. "I'm Kilik. Guitarist and vocalist when I need be." She grinned, deciding she liked him already.

"I am Hiro, bass player." The blonde stood to shake her hand, but nothing more.

"And I am Ox, drum player." He didn't bother extending his hand to her, but rather to the stage. "Let's see what you got, Albarn. You will sing vocals to one song with pre-recorded music in the background, and if we like it, we will try and play collectively as a group. If you get past that, which no one has, you will play something else."

She nodded, _'simple enough.' _Walking over to the binder of song choices, she looked through until she found a song she loved: 'Make a Move' by Icon for Hire. Walking to the sound guy, she showed him the song and walked up onto stage, setting her guitar down beside her as she reached the mic. Maka never said a word. Even though they heard her voice, it was just formality. She wanted her first big impression to be her vocals.

The music started up and she grabbed the mic, taking a deep breath and stepping back a bit, collecting herself. Then she began to sing:

**Somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move**

**Please Somebody**

**Test my reality**

**Check if there's a weak spot**

**Clingin' to insanity**

**In hopes the world will ease up**

**Try to make it look like it's all somehow getting better**

**'Cause I know how to play it pretty good against the measure**

**Everyone started out a little insane**

**But we learn pretty quick how to fake it for the game**

**But some of you never learned to drop the act**

**So under that skin of yours: a heart attack**

Maka grinned, making sure she moved around and expressed the songs emotions, keeping eye contact with one of the band members the whole time. She wanted to show off as much as she wanted to entertain, and damn it all she was gonna do just that.

**'Cause everybody's so scared**

**We don't wanna go there**

**We don't wanna make a move**

**We got all our lives to lose**

**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**

**I play along**

**Like I don't know what's going on**

**Somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move**

**Please somebody make a move**

**We all know**

**We all know what's going on**

**And if I had the answers I'd have written them out**

**So I can tell you what to do and what this thing is about**

**But all I've ever learned comes second-hand**

**And I dare not preach what I don't understand**

**You and I; we share the same disease**

**Cover up; compromise what we grieve**

**I've let more than my share of revivals die**

**This isn't pretty but it's what I am tonight**

During the song, she saw Kilik smiling at the other two, who were moving slightly along with the music, nodding their heads and tapping their fingers.

**'Cause everybody's so scared**

**We don't wanna go there**

**We don't wanna make a move**

**We got all our lives to lose**

**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**

**I play along**

**Like I don't know what's going on**

**Somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move**

**Please somebody make a move**

**We all know**

**We all know what's going on**

**Pointing my fingers the problems still linger**

**They keep getting bigger and I hold the trigger**

**Running with fire, I live like a liar**

**Please somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)**

**Somebody make a move (The problems still linger)**

**Somebody make a move (I'm pointing my fingers)**

**Somebody**

**Somebody make a move**

At some point, Maka had become so lost in the music she forgot it was an audition. She was back home, singing in her music class and loving every second of it in her mind. Her best friends Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were clapping for her and stomping their feet, getting glares from the teachers and other students.

**'Cause everybody's so scared**

**We don't wanna go there**

**We don't wanna make a move**

**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**

**I play along**

**'Cause everybody's so scared**

**We don't wanna go there**

**We don't wanna make a move**

**We got all our lives to lose**

**Screaming in the dark while we just play our part out**

**I'll play along**

**Like I don't know what's going on**

**Somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move**

**Please somebody make a move**

**We all know**

**We all know what's going on**

**Somebody make a move**

**Somebody make a move**

**Please somebody make a move**

**We all know**

**We all know what's going on**

She ended the song, lowering the mic and she looked towards the three at the table, seeing huge grins on their faces. They all jumped onto stage, smiling like madmen. "Congrats, Albarn. You passed the first stage. Let's play." Kilik said, throwing an arm around her and squeezing slightly before getting his instrument. She followed suit, and together they played the song to its completion while she sang. Everyone was in sync, in tune, and extremely energetic. At some point the bands two managers Stein and Marie came in, observing their chemistry.

"Perfect. They look like a band that's been together for years." Marie commented to her husband, looking over at him.

"Indeed…" He muttered, not taking his eyes off of them.

As soon as the song was over, Maka felt a rush of energy and was extremely happy. "Great job." Hiro commented into his microphone, grinning at her. "Now, comes the tough part."

She watched as the stage crew removed all of the instruments and dragged a piano in. "We need a pianist at times, and luckily your resume said you played said-instrument." Ox said, his hands on his hips.

Kilik came up in front of her, taking charge like the band-leader he was. "Show us your soulful side, Miss Albarn."

Grinning, she walked over to the piano and sat, running her fingertips over the keys lovingly. Without waiting for their okay, she began to play a song that meant a lot to her, and her voice was soft yet loud as she sang: (Break In by Halestorm)

**Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home**

**When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes**

**I hear you night after night calling out my name**

**And I find myself running to meet you**

**I didn't want to escape**

**From the bricks that I laid down**

Her voice got slightly louder, and she put more emotion into it and shut her eyes, concentrating on the notes and the emotions of the piece.

**You are the only one**

**The only one that sees me**

**Trusts me and believes me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that knows me**

**And in the dark you show me**

**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**

**Damn, you leave me defenseless**

**So break in**

**Break in**

The song flowed beautifully, and everyone in the vicinity was awe-struck. Stein was smiling, he believed she was the perfect fit for the band, but that was up to the boys ultimately.

**You let me fall apart without letting go**

**Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole**

**I didn't want to escape**

**From the bricks that I laid down**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that sees me**

**Trusts me and believes me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that knows me**

**And in the dark you show me**

**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**

**Damn you leave me defenseless**

**So break in**

**And take everything I have**

**Until there is nothing left**

**Until it's just your voice in my head**

**And when the lights come on**

**You see me as I am**

**You're still inside me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that sees me**

**Trusts me and believes me**

**You are the only one**

**The only one that knows me**

**And in the dark you show me**

**Yeah it's perfectly reckless**

**Damn you leave me defenseless**

**So break in**

**Break in**

**Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home**

The last line was almost a whisper that echoed throughout the whole place, and she stayed still for a while before opening her eyes, turning to look at the band. Their faces were soft with wonder and awe, kind of like a child's.

After several moments of no one speaking, she heard the two words that changed her life forever.

"You're in."

**Hope you all liked! Be sure to leave a review and follow! **

**~Rioter**


	2. The Band's Back Together!

**Here we have the glorious second chapter! (I don't really know if it's glorious… ****(*^^*)**

**P.S. I recommend you listen to all the songs in this fic! **

**Don't own Soul Eater of these songs! **

"DUDE! SOUL! IO FOUND A NEW SINGER!" BlackStar yelled, running up to his best friend and fist bumping him.

"Seriously? Since when? Didn't Kim _just _quit?" Soul asked, seeing Kid approach and waving him over.

"Yeah, but the held auditions and some _super awesome _chick made it. Apparently she goes to our school." BlackStar commented, his hands in his pockets.

"What? Icon of Originality found a new singer already?" Kid asked, an eyebrow raised in question.

"HELL YEAH! AND I ALSO HAVE TICKETS TO THEIR FIRST PERFORMANCE NEXT FRIDAY! WANNA COME?!" He yelled, his hands raised in triumph.

"Sounds cool." Soul said, and Kid merely nodded. The trio headed into class, completely missing the expensive car that Maka pulled up in, courtesy of her band.

-IO-

"So, are you guys coming?" Tsubaki asked, sitting next to BlackStar. Maka wasn't in any of their classes except for Music, and she wasn't allowed to talk about getting into the band because the identity of the new singer was to be secret until the big performance. Well, not _big, _it's at a coffee shop. But it's big to her, since it's her first!

"OF COURSE!" BlackStar yelled, standing on the tables.

"BlackStar, get down before I make you." Spirit said, glaring at the boy. Surprisingly, he did as he was told.

"I'm excited to see who it is." Kid commented, his hands folded on the desk.

"Me too! Maybe it's a giraffe!" Patty said, giggling.

"I highly doubt that." Liz said, shushing her little sister.

"Alright class, shush. I'm starting today's lesson…" Spirit said, and trailed on and on…

-IO-

Maka sat in her seat just as the bell rang, knowing she was almost late. "Sorry Ms. Yui!" She said, ducking her head in shame. Even though she was now a musician, she still liked to be a good student.

"What's up with you, Maka? You're never almost late!" Liz said, looking at her.

"Oh, nothing…a teacher wanted to talk to me, that's all." She lied, a fake smile plastered on her face. She had actually had lunch with her bandmates off-campus and was almost late getting back for last period, Music.

"So, we have tickets to Icon of Originality's performance with their new singer. Wanna come?" Tsubaki asked, even though she already guessed she wanted to.

"I c-can't. Study session for the test the following week, sorry!" Maka said before facing the front of the class, not saying another word.

The whole rest of the two weeks, Maka had been acting weird. None of her three friends could decide what it was, but then again it was Maka, so they brushed it off.

-IO-

"Hey there IO fans! How's everyone doing?!" Kilik yelled through the microphone as he ran onto stage, pumping the crowd up. Ox and Hiro were offstage, but came on a few seconds after Kilik had announced them, grinning and running to their places.

"Now, I know you all are wondering who are new singer is, right?!" He yelled again, eliciting cheers and claps from the audience.

Just as he said that, the group of six walked into the shop. The place was packed, so they had to stand.

"Well, I myself will say I think you all will personally _love _her! She's just what we've been looking for!"

Maka's voice, slightly higher from nerves, could be heard from offstage. "Kilik, are you going stand out there blabbering all night or are you going to introduce me anytime soon?" The crowd laughed, as did Kilik.

"Alright, well get out here! Ladies and not-so-gentlemen, I present to you Miss Maka Albarn!" He sounded like a wrestling announcer as she ran onstage. Her hair was curled, a smoky-eye-and-red-lips makeup look adorned her face and made her look beautiful and dangerous at the same time. She was wearing a leather crop-top corset, black shorts to match (even down to the corset detail), and red mid-calf high docs. Overall, she was intimidating as all hell.

"Why don't you just call me Maka?" She grinned, taking the microphone from Kilik's grasp. The crowd cheered her on, loving her appearance and attitude.

"MAKA?!" Tsubaki, BlackStar, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Patty all screamed at the same time, but when unnoticed as the crowd yelled the same thing.

"Let's get this started, huh?" Maka said seductively into the microphone, her stage persona on. She grabbed her instrument, slipping it over her head. "This song is called 'Freak Like Me', hope you like it." (Freak Like Me by Halestorm):

The banded started off flawlessly, while Maka waited for her cue to sing. Finally, it came:

**I****'****m on the train that****'****s pullin the sick and twisted,**

**Makin the most of the ride before we get arrested,**

**We****'****re all wasted,**

**And we****'****re not going home tonight.**

**Covered in black we lack the social graces,**

**Just like an animal we crawl out of our cages,**

**They can****'****t tame us,**

**So if you****'****re one of us, get on the bus**

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Wave your flag!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Get off your ass!**

**It****'****s our time now,**

**To let it all hang out**

**So shout if you****'****re a freak like me,**

**You were born to burn,**

**This is no disease you don****'****t need a cure!**

**It****'****s our time now to come out!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

Maka watched as everyone in the crowd was dancing, cheering, clapping…all for her and her band. She felt exhilarated, she wanted to give them the best performance of their lives.

**We****'****re underground but we will not surrender,**

**We****'****re gonna give them something to remember, yeah,**

**So write your name in gasoline,**

**And set that shit on fire**

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Wave your flag!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Get off your ass!**

**It****'****s our time now,**

**To let it all hang out**

**So shout if you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Don****'t apologize,**

**They can****'****t hold you down,**

**You were born to rise!**

**It****'****s our time now to come out!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me**

**If you****'****re a freak like me**

**Are you a freak like me?**

**Are you a freak, like, me?!**

All the practice of holding that note payed off, as she held the last note for a seemingly-impossible amount of time, surprising everyone in the audience.

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Wave your flag!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Get off your ass!**

**It****'****s our time now,**

**To let it all hang out**

**So shout if you****'****re a freak like me,**

**Don****'t apologize,**

**They can****'****t hold you down,**

**You were born to rise!**

**It****'****s our time now to come out!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

**If you****'****re a freak like me!**

As the song ended, the place erupted with cheering and screaming, and she grinned, looking at her bandmates for a minute. "Now, now." She waited until they calmed to announce the next song. "This next song will be sung by Kilik and I, and it's called 'Hero'." (Hero by Skillet. I'd recommend listening to the sing first).

**I'm just a step away**

**I'm just a breath away**

**Losin' my faith today**

**(Fallin' off the edge today)**

**I am just a man**

**Not superhuman**

**(I'm not superhuman)**

**Someone save me from the hate**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(Falling from my faith today)**

**Just a step from the edge**

**Just another day in the world we live**

**[Chorus:]**

**I need a hero to save me now**

**I need a hero (save me now)**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**A hero'll save me (just in time)**

**I've gotta fight today**

**To live another day**

**Speakin' my mind today**

**(My voice will be heard today)**

**I've gotta make a stand**

**But I am just a man**

**(I'm not superhuman)**

**My voice will be heard today**

**It's just another war**

**Just another family torn**

**(My voice will be heard today)**

**It's just another kill**

**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**

**[Chorus]**

**I need a hero to save my life**

**I need a hero just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Save me just in time**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**We're in the fight of our lives**

**(And we're not ready to die)**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I've got a hero (I've got a hero)**

**Livin' in me**

**I'm gonna fight for what's right**

**Today I'm speaking my mind**

**And if it kills me tonight**

**(I will be ready to die)**

**A hero's not afraid to give his life**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

**[Chorus]**

**I need a hero**

**Who's gonna fight for what's right**

**Who's gonna help us survive**

**I need a hero**

**Who's gonna fight for the weak**

**Who's gonna make 'em believe**

**I need a hero**

**I need a hero**

**A hero's gonna save me just in time**

The crowd was alive and Maka was exhilarated, her blood rushing in her ears and her heart pounding. The first two songs were successful. Now for _her _song. And she would he lying if she said she wasn't nervous.

**Here's another chapter! Sorry if it's bad and has errors! **

**~Rioter**


	3. Her Song

**Sorry if the last chapter wasn't great, I was half asleep when I wrote it. ****^ - ^****. But here's the third chapter! It may be a bit shorter. I recommend listening to the song Dearest Her Words by Jordan Sweeto (on YouTube) while Maka sings it, it's truly a beautiful song. Anyways, R&amp;R!**

**(And just to clarify, Maka does not know Soul, Kid, or BlackStar personally, but they heard about her through Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki)**

Maka watched the audience as her bandmates set up the piano, feeling a twinge of nervousness spike. She remembered writing the song after her mother died, and every time she thought about it, she started to cry. "Now, this next song is personal. It's my way of letting you guys get to know me on a more personal level." She sat at the piano, adjusting the mic there and turned to face the audience once again. "I wrote this song after my mother had passed, and it talks about being alone, left behind. She killed herself, right in her own bed when my father was gone, and I was the only one home. It hit me hard, and the only way I can express the feelings is through this song. Maybe, singing to you guys will help me move on." She laughed softly, facing the piano again. "This is called, 'Dearesst Her Words'. Hope you like it."

**This page tells what we were**

**I was forever sure**

**That your words were true**

**These stars shine through the rain**

**My words would still remain**

**I was there for you**

**But here I am**

**All alone**

**Now she's gone**

**Just move on**

**And I know**

**It seems impossible**

**No, there's not a single soul**

**To tell me it's okay**

**And I know **

**With every sleepless night**

**Left on my lips will be your name**

**Ain't it just a crying shame**

**That I'll forever hold dearest her words**

**This night's a distant call**

**Would you watch me fall?**

**Are you fading too?**

**These clouds will soon surround**

**And you'll be safe and sound,**

**I was there for you.**

**But here I am**

**All alone**

**Now she's gone**

**Just move on**

**And I know**

**It seems impossible**

**No, there's not a single soul**

**To tell me it's okay**

**And I know **

**With every sleepless night**

**Left on my lips will be your name**

**Ain't it just a crying shame**

**That i'll never be the same**

**And I'll forever hold dearest her words.**

As she ended the song, tears were plastered on her face, a sad smile adorning her lips. Her bandmates had wanted her to connect with the audience tonight, and she was pretty sure she just bared her entire being to them.

Standing, she looked at the people in the shop, seeing sad looks and tears on their faces. She wiped at her eyes, grabbing the front mic again. "I guess you never expected to cry at a rock concert, huh?" That earned a small laugh from the audience, and she ran a hand through her hair. "Now that I'm crying, I feel this next song is quite appropriate. Here's 'Hate It When You See Me Cry'." (Hate It When You See Me Cry by Halestorm. I recommend listening to it)

**I hate it when you see me cry**

**Your t-shirt soaked through from my eyes**

**When I'm not as tough as I should be**

**And you see the softest part of me**

**I hate it when you see me cry**

**Yeah, yeah hate it when you see me cry**

**yeah, yeah... **

**I hate it when I let you down**

**When your smile turns around**

**And I know I'm supposed to be the one that says, babe count on me**

**I hate it when I let you down**

**Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll joan of arc**

**The queen of broken hearts**

**I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?**

**What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?**

**I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry**

**Yeah Yeah...**

**I hate that I need you now**

**To hold my hair, to hear me out**

**If I wake up on the bathroom floor**

**Will you still want me in the morning? **

**Oh babe, I need you now!**

**Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll joan of arc**

**The queen of broken hearts**

**I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?**

**What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?**

**I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry**

**Oh, oh I... I'm your rock n' roll joan of arc**

**The queen of broken hearts**

**I'm here to save the world, but who will save super girl?**

**What if I'm weak and I need you tonight?**

**I hate it... I hate it when you see me cry**

**Yeah, yeah I hate it when you see me cry**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

-IO-

"You did good, Albarn." Ox said, clapping my shoulder with his hand. "You really showed them who you are."

"Yeah, that was the intent." She grinned, shrugging.

"So, did it help?" Kilik asked, resting his hands on his guitar which was planted firmly into the floor.

"Did what help?"

"The song. Did it help you to move on?" His head was tilted slightly, genuine curiosity oh his face.

Maka had to think about that one. She tried to search for the obvious pain in her heart, and didn't find it. It still hurt, but not nearly as much. "Yeah. I guess it did."

"MAKA!" She heard three girls squeal and turned to be engulfed by her friends. She laughed and waited for the bone-crushing hug to be over before she could breathe again.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Liz asked, holding onto one of her arms.

"I can't believe it!" Tsubaki cried, a huge grin on her face. "You made it!"

"GIRAFFES!" Patty yelled, spinning in circles in the background and giggling.

Maka grinned, trying to shush her friends before people came running over. "Take it down a notch, huh?" She teased, her hands on her hips. "Don't wanna get me fired on my first day."

Just as the girls were finally quiet, three boys walked into the area. One had white hair and blood-red eyes, shark teeth taking over his cocky grin. The one beside him had black hair with three white stripes, was significantly taller than the other two. His eyes were a striking gold color which was enhanced by the black suit he had on. Lastly, the third one had spiky blue hair and a grin on his face with a star tattoo on his shoulder. All three of them were attractive, but she found her attention more focused on the middle one.

"May we help you?" Kilik said, bringing Maka back next to him and Hiro. They knew of her inability to trust men, and were protective over her.

"Yes," the middle boy spoke, his hands fixing his sleeves. "We three are friends of Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki, the three girls that came in here screaming. We attend school with Miss Albarn."

The albino stepped up, a smirk on his face. "Hello there, Maka." He reached for her and she flinched, her back connecting with Ox's chest.

"Back up, Sharky. No touching." Hiro said, his eyes flashing. The three men that Maka had come to work with over the past two weeks had grown very close with her. She felt as though they were brothers to her, and she trusted them like no one else. There had been a few situations of touchy-grabby men that had gotten her uncomfortable, yet her three bandmates had been there for her.

"What seems to be the problem?" Stein asked as he stepped up with Marie on his arm, a cigarette in his mouth. He gave off a wave of domination and intimidation, letting the three invaders know if they were to try anything, he'd have their heads.

**Don't own any of these songs! Review me! ****（＾∇＾）**

**~Rioter**


	4. Karaoke!

**So, hi guys, I'm back!****（＾∇＾）****I honestly forgot about this story, but a lovely reviewer made me remember it. **

**Anyways, let me know what you think of this! **

**The songs in this chapter-**

**Three Days Grace: World So Cold**

**Icon for Hire: Off With Her Head**

**(I HIGHLY recommend listening to these songs as they appear)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot ;D**

"I see." Stein rubbed his chin, taking in the state of the band's newest singer. Her pale fingers were holding Hiro's shirt in a death grip, eyes twisted shut in fear. Gone was the confident, talented girl on stage; here, standing before them, was the true Maka: a scared, damaged girl. Kilik's hand was rubbing circles on her back, trying to soothe her.

"W-what did I do? I didn't even touch her!" The albino cried, and the manager found the way the boy's eyes drooped to be rather annoying to look at.

"Do you just go around trying to touch random girls, Mr…?" Stein asked, his tone bored and flat. In all honesty, he had no purpose for this boy's name.

"Soul. Soul Evans."

"Yeah, okay, Mr. Evans." The white-haired man spoke, looking to the side off-handedly. "Please, refrain from touching our singer. Since you do not know her, I will not explain this situation to you." The pupils in his eyes contracted dangerously, his chin tilted up to look down upon the kid. "Meaningless urchins like you don't deserve to know." His voice lowered several octaves, sending chills down the boy's spine.

"Stein~! Don't scare children!" Marie tugged on her boyfriend's coat, looking up at him pleadingly.

He dropped the act, a slow breath of hair slipping through his lips, and smoke could faintly be seen dispersing in the air.

"C'mon, Maka." Hiro said, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Let's go to karaoke like we promised. You wanted to bring your friends, right? Um…what were their names again…?" The blonde scratched at his head, a thoughtful look overtaking his attractive features.

"You're horrible, Hiro." Ox said, his signature arrogant smirk on his face. "Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty."

"Don't sound so over-familiar…" Maka teased, although her tone was still a bit flat.*

"Come, Maka." Marie said, taking the girl out of her band-mates safety. "Let's get you dolled up~!" The woman cried, so-overly-excited to get the blonde girl into cute clothes. "We'll meet you all at La La Karaoke!"

-IO-

Kid was bouncing his knee up and down, anxious to see Maka. He was worried about her, but was even more surprised that Liz and Patty let him come along. BlackStar was somewhere with Soul, trying to cool off the hot-head. The albino was awfully pissed that Maka didn't immediately take a liking to him.

"Kid?" Liz called, sitting next to him. Kilik was singing Set Me on Fire by Thousand Foot Krutch. Hiro was playing air-guitar - or, air-bass, rather - beside him, with Ox banged his chopsticks against the table. "Are you okay? You seem…uncomfortable."

"Well." The tall man sighed, his arms crossed. "I don't sing. And I know Maka doesn't…take kindly to strangers."

"She won't mind you." Liz smiled, wrapping an arm around her brother. "Trust me. Okay?"

Before he could respond, the door opened. His golden eyes turned towards the figure, and he felt his stomach flip. Maka had on a short, floaty black skirt with a large, soft beige, over-sized sweater tucked into it. Ashen blonde hair was up in a messy bun, with small strands falling around her face. Her legs were encased in black thigh-high socks, and she had on cute, platform heels.** Kid wasn't sure he could take how adorable she looked.

When Maka saw him, she paused for a second before smiling, and walked to him. "Hi, I didn't know you were coming. I'm sorry, I don't know you're name."

"I'm Kid." He said, taking in her light makeup. She looked gorgeous, better than on stage.

"MAKA!" Her three best friends cried, running over to and hugging her.

"You're so adorable!" Tsubaki said.

"Ah, I just want to take you home! You're such a doll!" Liz exclaimed.

"BUBBLES!" Patty yelled, giggling.

Maka was laughing, and slowly untangled herself from her friends. In truth, the blonde felt a little self-conscious in her clothes, since she wasn't used to being so…cutesy.

"Kid!" Hiro tossed the ravenhead a microphone, a grin on his face. "Your turn. We'll pick a song for you."

"I-I don't sing." He stuttered, awkwardly holding the object in his hand.

"Don't worry about it! We're here to have fun." Kilik grinned, grabbing the other teen and making him stand up. Kid sighed, and stared at the song title on screen: World So Cold by Three Days Grace. He took a deep breath, and started:

**I never thought**

**I'd feel this**

**Guilty and I'm**

**Broken down inside**

**Living with myself**

**Nothing but lies**

**I always thought**

**I'd make it**

**But never knew I'd**

**Let it get so bad**

**Living with myself**

**Is all I have**

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like**

**I'm frozen in time**

Kid had to admit, he enjoyed the song so for. Normally, he would be a blubbering mess standing in front of others while singing. His tactic? Well, it was quite simple: grab the microphone in a death grip and not look at anyone else in the room.

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away**

**Do you ever feel me**

**Do you ever look**

**Deep down inside**

**Staring at yourself**

**Paralyzed**

**I feel numb**

**I can't come to life**

**I feel like**

**I'm frozen in time**

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away from me**

Soon enough, he found his foot tapping along with the music, getting more and more absorbed into the song. It was a bit angsty for his usual tastes, yet Hiro and Kilik had picked it, so he had no doubts the song would be amazing - and, it was.

**I'm too young**

**To lose my soul**

**I'm too young**

**To feel this old**

**So long**

**I'm left behind**

**I feel like**

**I'm losing my mind**

**Do you ever feel me**

**Do you ever look**

**Deep down inside**

**Staring at your life**

**Paralyzed**

**Living in a**

**World so cold**

**Wasting away**

**Living in a shell**

**With no soul**

**Since you've gone away**

**Living in a world so cold**

**Counting the days**

**Since you've gone away**

**You've gone away**

**From me**

**I'm too young [x2]**

The teen finally finished, and lowered the microphone. He couldn't see it, but there was a new light in his eyes, one that every one of the guys had in theirs as they preformed. It derived from an enrapturing, euphoric feeling one got from music. And another one had succumbed to the power that was music.

An eruption of claps broke Kid out of his nearly-catatonic-from-nerves state, and he turned to see a smiling ashen blonde, clapping for _him. _He felt his heart jump before setting the microphone down, his eyes taken with the sight before him.

"Maka's turn!" Patty and Liz screamed, guiding her up to the front of the room after Kid had sat down. She accepted her song much easier than Kid had, and took up a microphone. Even though they had just preformed, she would never turn down the opportunity to sing. (Her song- Off With Her Head by Icon for Hire).

**I'm lucky if I ever see the light of day again**

**My skin is choking me, my feeble walls are closing in**

**This cell is filled with scholars easing me, they're teasing me**

**They told me so I didn't know the fall would be this easy**

**How long until it starts to do me in**

**I can****'****t give out what I****'****m not breathing in**

**I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged**

**My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death**

The first part of the song was challenging, since Maka had a hard time with quick singing, but she felt like she picked it up rather quickly. The song was enjoyable, and Maka found herself smiling.

**Don't let go ****'****cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

**Death is mine I know**

**Don't let go, don't let go**

**Save your own ****'****cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

**Death is mine I know**

**Don't let go, don't let go, savior**

**Your way to life has only showed me what a fool I am **

**It serves the purpose of confirming I remain condemned**

**And I will ever linger on the edge**

**Unless you hear me**

**How long until it starts to do me in**

**I can****'****t give out what I****'****m not breathing in**

**I know they'll come with what I'm owed, guilty as charged**

**My enemies belittle me reminding me the penalty of all my deeds despite my pleas is death**

She could hear her friends all clapping along as she sang, and that singers-high that claimed her on stage found her once more, taking reality away from her and replacing it with a world filled with amplified emotions and beautiful notes.

**Don't let go ****'****cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

**Death is mine I know**

**Don't let go, don't let go**

**Save your own ****'****cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

**Death is mine I know**

**Don't let go, don't let go, savior**

**Don't let go ****'****cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

**Death is mine I know**

**Don't let go, don't let go**

**Save your own ****'****cause I don't wanna be this, I don't wanna be this**

**Death is mine I know**

**Don't let go, don't let go, save your own**

Once she finished, she lowered her hand which held her microphone, and felt a number of arms throw themselves around her - she could only assume it was the girls, and started laughing with them. "You guys need to do a cover of that song!" Tsubaki cried, a grin on her face.

"I agree." Kid's voice reached her, and she turned her head to see him sitting elegantly on the couch, left leg crossed over the right at the knee, with one hand resting on the cushion and another holding a drink. His eyes were on hers, a new fire dancing inside his irises. The smile on his lips absolutely captivated her, but she made sure not to show it.

When Patty and Liz started fighting for the microphone next, Maka found herself sitting besides Kid, who was pleasant company. The air he gave off wasn't suffocating like his blue-haired friend did, nor was it unnerving like the albino's. She soon melted against the cushions, easily conversing with the raven.

Unbeknownst to them, three boys across the room were placing bets, sneaking glances at the two lost in their own world.

**And that's a wrap! Please let me know what you think, what songs you'd maybe want to see appear in this story, and who you feel Maka should end up with!**

***this is alluding to the fact that they speak Japanese, and since I don't write Japanese suffixes, Ox would be using "-chan", when he had just met them. Hope it clears things up! **

****Maka's look is basically a cross between Japanese and Korean fashion: the oversized sweater being the Korean fashion part, and the rest being Japanese fashion - especially the socks and platform heels. **

**Please vote on the poll on my profile to let me know who you think Maka should be with!**

**Kisses, ****〜（ゝ。∂）**

**~Rioter**


	5. Hiro and Kilik

**(I took this chapter down earlier and made it longer. Enjoy ****)**

**Heyo! ****（≧∇≦）**

**So, as of right now these are the requests for who Maka should end up with:**

**Soul (1)**

**Kid (1)**

**Vote on my poll on my profile to see who she should be with! ANY of the guys (except for adults) are options!**

**Sorry if I didn't make this clear, but the band-members are all out of high school, while Maka and her friends are seniors. **

**Approximate ages:**

**Hiro-21**

**Kilik-20**

**Ox Ford-22**

**Maka-17**

**Soul-18**

**Kid-18**

**BlackStar-17**

**Tsubaki-18**

**Liz-19**

**Patty-17**

**Songs in this chappie:**

**Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin**

**I Get Wicked by Thousand Foot Krutch**

**Again, I highly recommend you either listen to the song before reading or when it appears in the chapter.**

**This update will be about Maka's relationship with both Hiro and Kilik. (If you want to see a chapter like this for Ox as well let me know). We also delve a bit into her music class! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

Maka trudged through school the next Monday, tired from her band's practices all weekend. Stein had been pushing all of them, especially her and Hiro. Their manager wanted Maka's vocals to be stronger, and more empowering. Hiro's bass playing was fantastic, but sub-par compared to Kilik's guitar skills. Stein was pushing the blonde all day Saturday, until he had blisters on each of his fingers and was forced to wear gloves to keep playing.

As she sat in her English class, half-listening to her teacher, she recalled the conversation her and the bassist had yesterday as she spun her pencil in her hand:

_"Ow…" the young adult looked at his fingers, tapped up to protect the pads of his fingers. "I know Stein means well, but this is so cruel…I can barely do anything!" he whined, a small pout on his lips._

_Maka smiled sympathetically, and turned to her friend. "Why don't we go get tea? Maybe some white tea will calm you down." she recalled Hiro's favorite tea, knowing a place nearby that sold some._

_A smile lit up his features, and he forgot all about his injuries. "Okay, but I'm buying!" _

_A small laugh left the singer's lips, "I couldn't ask that of you. I offered, anyways."_

_"Consider it me treating you since you had to listen to my whining all morning." he offered, his eyes shining with determination. Seeing that, Maka knew she couldn't refuse._

_She sighed, but that smile still graced her lips. "Fine. I know a place nearby." _

Looking down at the book on her lap, the blonde girl smiled to herself. Hiro was such a sweet guy, even if he could be very off-putting at first. He was the heartthrob of the band, with a pretty face and gorgeous eyes. He used to be quite perverted as a teen, yet he seemed to grow up quickly. Kilik told her stories of Hiro sneaking into the girls' locker room during high school, which Hiro seemed undeniably embarrassed about now.

"Maka…Maka…Ms. Albarn!" Her teacher called, an annoyed look on her face.

"Ah, sorry!" She responded, torn away from her thoughts. "Can you repeat the question?" Her teacher sighed, and Maka felt her cheek's heat up. _"So embarrassing__…__" _she thought.

-IO-

Finally, lunch time arrived. As she walked out of her French class, she felt her phone buzz. Checking it, the blonde saw it was a text from Hiro. _'I'm here! Come and find me!' _was all it said.

"Huh?" Maka frowned, annoyed by the opaquely vague riddle. But before she could think to decipher it, her phone buzzed once more with another message from the bassist: _'Hint: I'm somewhere where no secrets exist'._

She sighed, shutting her phone. "You just made it too easy." She walked up to the roof, a slight smile on her face. Hiro had once told Maka that he loved rooftops, because everything could be seen from there. _"No secrets exist up here." he had told her, a half-smile on his lips. "Everything is bared, out in the open, under the eyes of God. Isn't it wonderful?" _

As she opened the door, sunlight invaded every one of her senses, making her squint her eyes. When she stepped onto the roof, she slowly opened her eyes to see Hiro. His hair looked golden, almost as if he had a halo. Even his blue eyes had a golden tone to them, as he smiled warmly at her. "Maka." he called, wrapping his arms around her for a brief moment.

"What are you doing here, Hiro?" she asked, looking up at him. The halo had faded, revealing her bassist. "Don't you have work?"

"No, I was given the day off. And I wanted to see you." He said. "Actually, I have something I want to show you."

He sat crossed-legged on the roof, and she noticed he had brought his guitar with him. "A song?" she asked, sitting across from him. "Can you sing?"

Hiro chuckled, hands on his guitar. "I _can. _But I don't know how well." he admitted. "But I love to. So, will you listen?"

The girl nodded, and relaxed as he started playing. (Angels Fall by Breaking Benjamin).

**I try to face the fight within**

**But it's over**

**I'm ready for the riot to begin**

**And surrender**

**I walked the path that led me to the end**

**Remember**

**I'm caught beneath with nothing left to give**

**Forever**

**When angels fall with broken wings**

**I can't give up, I can't give in**

**When all is lost and daylight ends**

**I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever**

**Grey skies will chase the light away**

**No longer**

**I fought the fight now only dark remains **

**Forever**

**Divided I will stand**

**And I will let this end**

**When angels fall with broken wings**

**I can't give up, I can't give in**

**When all is lost and daylight ends**

**I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever**

**The sun begins to rise**

**And wash away the sky**

**The turning of the tide**

**Don't leave it all behind**

**And I will never say goodbye**

**When angels fall with broken wings**

**I can't give up, I can't give in**

**When all is lost and daylight ends**

**I'll carry you and we will live forever, forever**

**Forever, forever**

-IO-

After Maka's impromptu lunch adventure with Hiro, the rest of her day at school was pretty uneventful. That is…until last period rolled around.

Music class, taught by Marie - Stein's girlfriend. She had an excellent ear for talented, and was the one that recommended she try for Icon of Originality. Before she approached Maka, the teen had no idea her teacher worked with them. To this day Maka doesn't know if she got in due to the connection, but she tried not to think about that too much.

"Maka!" Tsubaki called, patting an empty space beside her.

She smiled, scurrying over to her best friend. "Thank you." she said, offering the taller girl a smile.

Liz turned in her seat to greet the singer, but stopped mid-word. "You look…different." she noted, looking her friend over. Today, Maka decided to embrace the outfit Marie had given her Friday, and wore one very similar. Except, instead of the large sweater, she had on a cream button down which had ruffles cascading down the front to hide her not-very-there chest. Over that she had on a navy blazer, which had white accents. "You look good."

Maka blushed, adjusting her skirt. "Do I? People have been staring at me all day." she admitted, not sure what the foreign attention derived from.

"Because you look good, Albarn." A certain albino said, turning in his seat to give her a not-so-subtle once-over. The look had her on edge - she didn't know this boy!

"Um, and who are you?" she asked, not expecting the disappointed look on his face - she didn't know if it annoyed her or amused her. He mumbled his answer, "Soul Evans."

A light bulb went off in her head. "Oh yeah! The pervert."

A ravenhead beside the bemused boy chuckled, drawing her attention to him. "Hi, Kid." she greeted, a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon, Maka. You look lovely." He said, and she thanked him for the compliment.

"YAHOO!" A boy with blue hair jumped into the room, and Maka recalled him from the other day. He interested her, in a specimen sort of way. "YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!" He proclaimed, and Marie politely told him to take his seat. He plopped himself beside the albino, a disgruntled look on his face. _"Did he not like being bossed around?" _she wondered.

The blonde reached forward and tapped the albino's shoulder. "Excuse me, Pervert. Who's your friend?"

"This is-" he began, but was quickly interrupted by the boy-in-question himself. "I AM THE GREAT BLACKSTAR!"

All that got him was a scrutinizing stare. "Uh-huh. BlackStar."

"Maka," Kid called. "How was your practice?" Maka had given Kid her number after Karaoke the other night, and he had texted her in between her practices.

"Great, actually. Stein pushed Hiro and I a lot, to the point where he has blisters." she shared, everyone else in the group listening in. "We wrote a new song though, and I'll be going to Kilik's after school to work on it."

"When will you be performing it?" BlackStar questioned, for once quiet.

"I think…in a week or so." Taking her phone out, Maka opened her calendar for scheduled events. "Maybe a couple of weeks." She looked up and smiled at BlackStar, who turned his head to the side as he hid a blush.

"Thank you…for telling me." He admitted, receiving another smile.

"Are we all invited?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah." she said, looking at Soul. "Even Pervert is invited."

Before Soul could retort, Marie shushed them and started class after the bell rang.

-IO-

"Kilik!" She called out, knocking on his door. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, and she was still dressed in the outfit she had on at school. In her arms, she held a black folder, which held sheets upon sheets of music.

The door opened, revealing a man dressed in well-fitted jeans and an old band t-shirt. Glasses sat perched on his nose with his hair tied back neatly. One of his arms was against the door frame, supporting his weight. "Hey, Maka." he grinned, and Maka felt a feeling of deja vu, but brushed it aside.

"How's the song going?" she asked, ducking under his arm and stepping into his apartment. The whole place was decorated with modern black furniture. The walls were painted a pure white, and the floors were covered in a soft grey carpet. His home always felt…stuffy, very un-lived in. She spotted his guitar laying on the couch, with countless musical papers strewn across the coffee table.

"I think it's done." he announced triumphantly, shutting the door. "Would you like some tea?" he offered, looking down at her.

"No," she answered, "but thank you."

The two walked over to his couch, taking a seat with an adequate amount of space in between them. His cherry-red instrument rested in his lap, as if it was a pretty girl who demanded his undying-attention. He removed his glasses, setting them on top of the forgotten scores. The black folder she was holding now rested in her lap, hands clutching the top of it.

"Ready? I want your opinion." he grinned, starting to play. (I Get Wicked by Thousand Foot Krutch).

**I can be nice but don't test me**

**I can get wicked**

**I get wicked, wicked**

**I get wicked**

**There's no escaping it**

**Wicked**

**You wanna kick it**

**Watch me get wicked**

**Step up and get it**

**'Cause I get wicked**

She smiled, watching as he became slowly absorbed in his lyrics. It was as if she was no longer there, as if he was onstage.

**I'm a beast came to rip this spot up**

**Stick to chords cause the devil wears prada**

**We want peace but we can make this rowdy, stop**

**We don't want to hurt nobody**

**You can't hate me cause my nature's nice**

**And my heart's for the people of the world tonight**

**If you got a problem with it take it up with life**

**Cause if you try to push me it ain't going to be nice**

**I get wicked, wicked**

**I get wicked**

**There's no escaping it**

**Wicked**

**You wanna kick it**

**Watch me get wicked**

**Step up and get it**

**'Cause I get wicked**

Soon, Maka was tapping her foot and gently moving with music. The aggressive guitar mixed with his almost sweet vocals sent her through a whirlpool of emotion, completely making her lose herself.

**I am not afraid of this mountain in my way**

**You can push me to my knees I believe**

**And I am now awake**

**Uncontrolled and not ashamed**

**When it washes over me I feel free**

**P.S. don't play me like a 3DS**

**These cats can't see us they checking the wrong mirrors**

**Cavaliers, don't mistake kindness for weakness**

**They never wanted to hear us blow speakers**

**Spittin the trinity hook, line, and sequence**

**In your brain like a G6 no secrets**

**My faith is my life it's rolling the dice**

**If you try to push me it ain't gonna be nice**

**I get wicked, wicked**

**I get wicked**

**There's no escaping it**

**Wicked**

**You wanna kick it**

**Watch me get wicked**

**Step up and get it**

**'Cause I get wicked**

**I am not afraid of this mountain in my way**

**You can push me to my knees I believe**

**And I am now awake**

**Uncontrolled and not ashamed**

**When it washes over me I feel free**

Her head was spinning, and her hands twitched and her throat clenched - eager to take a microphone up and sing along side him. His presence was primal and dominating, as if he was forcing his audience to pay attention and listen to what he had to say. The way he would occasionally growl as he sang certain words emphasized his meaning: you can't walk over me.

**I can be nice but don't test me**

**I get wicked, wicked**

**I get wicked**

**There's no escaping it**

**Wicked**

**You wanna kick it**

**Watch me get wicked**

**Step up and get it**

**'Cause I get wicked**

**I get wicked when you come against me**

**So quit it stop trying to push me around**

**Let's kick it if you really want to touch fire**

**Come get it step up I'll bring you down**

**Step up and get it because I get wicked**

As the song ended, the crescendo of notes came crashing over her, making her breath leave her. A fire was lit in his irises, and as their eyes locked, she couldn't think straight. It reminded her of when she had first heard their music, the way she felt when he sang - absolutely alive.

"So?" he breathed, lips quirking in anticipation.

For a few moments, she was speechless. Her tongue couldn't formulate words, letters tripping over each other. "I-I…" she swallowed, and took a breath. "I think it's amazing. It makes me want to get up and perform." she finally answered, completely taken with this new song. "The guys will love it."

He chuckled, and set his guitar down. "It actually has a personal meaning. Usually, when people meet me, they think I'm too sweet and kind of a person, and most people take advantage of that. I want people to know that I'm not someone who can be walked over." he locked eyes with her once again. "And if they do, or mess with any one of my bandmates, they'll regret it."

**And that's the end of this one! I made Hiro older to make him more mature and sweet. I honestly think he's adorable in this story! This song was chosen just for Kilik to highlight his suppressed tough attitude, similar to BlackStar's (minus the egotism). **

**Please, let me know what you think!**

**Kisses, ****〜（ゝ。∂）**

**~Rioter **


	6. Rivals!

**Hello! ****（＾****ω****＾）**

**This chapter will take place 2 weeks after the last, before a performance. Sorry if this chap is shorter, since I will not be including an actual song in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Except plot**

"You look great Maka." Marie said, adoring the new outfit she had put together. It was a simple black dress with lace cut-outs, and an exposed zipper trailing from the base of her neck to the small of her back.

"I really like this look, Marie. Thank you." she praised, watching in awe as Marie finished her makeup.

"Anything for you, girly."

Just as Maka was about to respond, she heard Ox Ford yelling outside the room. Kilik and Hiro were commenting, but were not nearly as worked up as their drummer. He sounded strained, as if he were in pain. The two girls saw Stein go into the room, half-annoyed with the commotion and half-concerned about the unknown cause.

After Marie finished her work, Maka rushed to the common room they shared, seeing Ox Ford looking distressed. "What's going on?"

Kilik sighed, adjusting his jacket. "Ox got a text from Kim."

"I thought they broke up?" She questioned, sitting beside Hiro.

"They did." The blonde man spoke up, clearly agitated.

"What did the text say?" She pestered. Obviously they were not willing to give up information that easy.

"That…that Kim has started a new band. We don't know everyone who's in it, but we know her best friend Jackie is in it with her." Ox answered, his expression a mix of hurt, anger, and confusion.

Maka nodded, looking around at the faces of her bandmates. "Well, are they good?"

Ox pulled up a video on his phone, showing it to everyone. It was crudely shot, most likely by a fan, and showed five people. Two had pink hair and were about the same size - one was singing, most likely Kim, while the other held a bass in his (her?) hands. The man that sat behind a drum set was incredibly intimidating, with large arms, small black eyes, and messy black hair. Beside Kim was a normal looking girl with long brown hair, mean-looking brown eyes, and a guitar in her hands. Lastly, there was another guitarist. She had very long purple hair, amber eyes, and was dressed skimpily to emphasize her assets.

Maka had to admit, their music wasn't bad.

"As you can see," Stein began, arms crossed with a cigarette dangling from his lips, "they are very similar in style to us. I believe they are attached to our rival agency as well."

DWMA was the agency who signed Icon of Originality after they were discovered playing on the roof of a touring-bus, attracting loads of attention. Maka had seen them on TV, since they made the news that day, and fell in love with their music. At the time, she had been dating Justin, and they both adored the new band.

The agency, apparently, had also seem them on the news and offered them a record deal the next day. For a few weeks all that any media platform could talk about was Icon of Originality's debut, but soon enough their attention mellowed. It was during a low period in which Kim and Ox had broken up, leaving the band singer-less.

"What's their name?" Kilik asked, seemingly un-interested in the video.

"I believe it's Sugar Skulls." Ox answered, which made Hiro giggle.

"Such a stupid name!" Hiro managed to get out between laughing fits, clutching his stomach.

Kilik smirked, trying to hold back laughter as well. "It's pretty ridiculous."

"Well," Maka started, standing up, "our show's about to start. Let's go out there and show everyone why they love Icon of Originality." She grinned, sauntering towards the stage.

"Let's do it!" A chorus of cheers interrupted behind her, and they all ran on to stage.

"Are you ready to rock?!" Maka yelled into the microphone, hearing an eruption of screams come from the sea of people before her.

-IO-

"This is them, huh?" Jackie said, sitting in her living room. Kim had sent someone to their rival's concert, who had filmed their show. Now, three members of the new band Sugar Skulls sat around together, watching their competition.

"Ugh." Kim complained, arms crossed over her chest. "I can't stand that bitch's voice." she spat, glaring at the petite blonde on stage. "She acts like she has so much going on for her, please!"

"I don't know," Blair spoke up, smiling, "she's kind of adorable! I'd love to dress her up, like a doll!" she purred, hearts in her eyes.

"Adorable?" Kim repeated, a scowl on her face. "She wishes!"

"Kim, calm down. You shouldn't get worked up over nothing." Jackie rested her hand on Kim's, hoping to calm her. "You know you have high blood-pressure. If you get too stressed-"

"Shut up, Jackie!" Kim yelled, slapping her hand away. She adjusted her outfit, trying to act more put-together. "I'm fine."

"They seem popular." Blair commented, humming to their music.

"Blair!" Kim scolded.

"Whaaat?" The girl drawled, pouting.

"Don't hum to their music!"

"But I like them!" She whined, looking upset.

"Don't say they're better than us, Blair. What kind of bandmate are you?" Kim insulted, glaring daggers at the older woman.

"I never said I thought they were better." The purplehead smirked, her golden eyes gleaming. In a matter of seconds she went from cutesy and immature to intimidating and serious. "We're ten times better than those kids. Don't worry." She sipped at the drink in her hand, as calm as could be with a murderous girl in front of her. "We're just getting started, Kiddo. Soon, everyone will be talking about Sugar Skulls instead of Icon of Originality. They have no idea what they're getting in to."

Each of the three girls in the room smirked as the video ended. All of them were thinking the same thing: _"Bring it on."_

**Rivals?! Whaaa?! The plot thickens! Anyways, thank you all for reading, I appreciate it.**

**Kisses, ****〜（ゝ。∂）**

**~Rioter**


End file.
